The misadventures of the Avengers 2,0
by IronheartandDragonalchmists
Summary: A collection of story's about the Avengers children ( also known as Avengers 2.0) from childhood to the teen years, learn what made the next generation of hero's who they are. Rated teen for safety
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this story is a collection of story's dealing with the Avengers 2.0. It is practise for us to get use to writing for these characters before we make a more plot rich story. This is a group effort between us and our friends. All constructive criticism is welcome. We do not own any thing but our O.C's.

Avengers 2.0  
This is a continuation of the highly successful Avengers initiative. All candidates considered are children of the original team. We believe that because they are still young it will be easier to train them as a team. Below is a report on all of the candidates.

Alex Thorstar **Age**:767 **Hight**:6.0'  
( Alexandra) ( earth age:16) **eyes**: blue  
**Hair**: blond ( basically she is a less muscular version of her father with shorter hair) **Parents**: Thor and unknown **Likes**: pizza and video games **Dislikes**: poptartes **Fighting style**: even though she can wield her fathers hammer she prefers fighting with a sword. She, like her father can control lightning **Notes**: she and her cousin (Kalika) have a rocky relationship. Also She will put herself in harms way if it means it will save one of her friends.

Phoenix Rowana Barton **Age**:16 **Hight**:5.8'  
**Eyes**: ice blue **Hair**: really light blond with a pink streak in the front (right side) **Parents**: Black Widow and Hawkeye **Likes**: gummy candy **Dislikes**: people who doubt/think they Are stronger then her. and rice **Fighting style**: uses a sword and daggers. She has control over water, earth, psychic powers and can move objects with her mind **Notes**: she  
enjoys writing, reading and watching/drawing anime. Very agile. Has a blue pet dragon named Cora.

Kalika Lokistar **Age**:766 **Hight**:5.10'  
(earth age:15) Eyes: tesseract blue  
**Hair**: waist length wavy midnight black **Parents**: Loki and unknown **Likes**: Redvines and messing with Alex **Dislikes**: crows **Fighting Style**: uses daggers and magic. When fighting she tricks enemies into thinking she is week. **Notes**: lived exclusively on Asgard until someone pushed her off the Bifrost. Is have frost giant. Fears in closed spaces and crows

Angelina Evelin Stark (Rogers) **Age**:15 **Hight**:5.9'  
**Eyes**: dark blue **Hair**: brownish blond **Parents**: Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark _(see notes)_ **Likes**: Doctor Who, K9, Sarah Jane Smith, TARDIS blue, M&M, Jelly babies, Supernatural, Sherlock and math **Dislikes**: people, being social, snow **Fighting style**: hides behind Iron man and Shoots fire/ice balls and daggers at people **Notes**: is a genetic experiment created using both "Fathers" DNA. costume consists of rocket boots,gold tights, dark blue shorts with white stars, gold halter top with red straps and a captain America shield draw were Tonys arc reactor is as well as dark blue elbow length gloves.  
. . .

Detractor Fury put down the report he was reading and put his head in his hands thinking about all the extra work he had in store now the four powerful teenagers were trying to work together.


	2. How I got superpowers

Authors note: after this we will be updating at leased once every week on Fridays.  
Again all constructive criticism and question are welcome in the comments and we don't own anything but our OCs.

How I got superpowers  
Phoenix P.O.V  
Hey, Phoenix Rowana Barton here! So you probably think that since we're all children of the Avengers we all have epic superpowers right? Wrong answer pal! My parents are Black Widow and Hawkeye so they're kick ass ninjas, but have no powers. Anyway on with the story! I have a pet dragon named Cora, I'm 16 and I have four friends: Alex Thorstar, Kalika Lokistar, Angelina Evelin Stark and Kelly Colson. All my friends had superpowers except for me. For now…

I was 3 when I got my powers. I was in Stark towers with Lina (I knew her first) being "babysat" by Tony while my parents were on a mission. Unfortunately Tony isn't a great babysitter or father so he just set up an area where we could play in his lab so he could "keep an eye on us". While we were playing chase with Cora, when she was still a lizard, (that's another story) we got to Tony's chemical table just as his experiment melted two of the table legs. All the chemicals on the table fell on me. Luckily, I didn't burn up just gained epic super powers, (took long enough) I now could control: water, earth, objects with my mind and gained psychic powers.

I was very happy and while Tony was freaking out, Lina and I were discovering the extent of my powers. When my parents did come and pick me up two days later, I greeted them by accidentally throwing my father's bow across the room with my mind. "Tony what happened?" My mother asked. "Well...um, I had the girls in the lab so I could,uh, work. And um... One of the experiments burned down the table knocking all the chemicals onto your daughter giving her superpowers." That was the only time I've ever seen Tony that nervous. My mom smiled and said "that's wonderful! I was hoping she would get superpowers otherwise she'd feel left out when she was with her friends." "So you're not mad?" "Heavens no! I'm just glad she didn't burn with the table." So basically it took 3 years and an irresponsible dad to get superpowers. Instead of being a super smart kick butt ninja, I'm a super smart kick butt ninja with superpowers and a pet dragon. Yay fate and terrible babysitters!


	3. Lina and the TARDIS

**We have decided that we will be up dating every Wednesday as well as every Friday. As always constructive criticism and question are welcome in the comments and we still don't own anything but our OCs.**

Lina and the TARDIS

All right, flash back time! We're going back to when I was 9. When you're nine, you're supposed to be sweet and into like, Max and Ruby or Scooby doo, right? Not me. It started during a channel surfing session. I came across BBC America, playing Doctor Who. I put on the episode, school reunion, and fell in love immediately. K-9 and Sara Jane Smith became my idols and I got dad to re-program JARVIS to sound like K-9 when I talked to him. JARVTS helped me find Doctor Who episodes from before 2005, and I fell in love with all the Doctors, especially Tom Baker. His scarf was epic. I wanted to wrap myself in it and sleep. Still do.

Around the age of 11 my dad had decided to surprise me on my birthday, April 12. What he had done was left a bag at the foot of my bed with a 4th Doctor scarf and a sonic lipstick. I would have stayed there for a while, wrapping myself in the scarf and sonicing JARVIS, but I heard a sound in the living room like a thousand dying elephants trying to honk at once. You should have seen me run.

In the living room a 1960's blue Police box sat on the rug, papers strewn about like a gust of wind came thought. The door creaked open and Dad stepped out wearing a fez, a suit and a bow tie.

"Happy Birthday, Lina." Dad said, puling a miniature K-9 from his pocket and handed it to me. He then clapped once and the TARDIS dematerialized. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you JARVIS." The most epic thing ever happens after that. The little K-9 lit up, his little voice saying,

"Happy Birthday, mistress ."


	4. Kelly and how to break 2 selves,

**This chapter is in the point of view of a person we haven't really introduced yet but will be in and writhing chapters in the future. constructive criticism and question are welcome in the comments. We own nothing but our OCs.**

Kelly and how to break 2 selves, 6 windows and 2 tables in one go.

Kelly's P.O.V

The frist time I saw the Avenger's kids was when I was 14. My father, Phil Coulson, said I was aloud to come and see him work one day for my "training". BTW I am already a black belt in taekwondo, judo, karate and I can use the night night gun ALL BY MY SELF. He said I needed more field experience. So I went.

They where all standing around a table in the jet my father owns watching their parents do Avengers stuff. I was so happy to finally meet a god*. I walk right up to Thor's kid and started to poke his* cheek. "Dad, look they are squishy like a giant mushroom". What? You would poke them too.

"That's nice hon but I really have to work so if you could just talk to them or be quiet, that would be nice", My silly father said. How nice right? "Don't talk". Really he knows that I can't do that, it's not in my nature.

"Why is this puny mortal poking me?" Thor's kid exclaimed. "Well I just wanted to see if you were squishy or not so I poked you. Duh" I said. Then a girl to my right shot out her hand. "I'm Phoenix, the daughter of Black Widow and Hawkeye."

"Cool" I said "I'm Kelly Coulson daughter of Phil Coulson and an unknown mother. So do you have any powers?"

"Oh yes I do but I an also trained in some marshal arts" Phoenix explained. "Cool me too! I am a black belt in three arts and I can use the night night gun. Do you want to have a match with me?"

"Sure"

We stared out in a some what open space but we started to get a little rough, I threw her into a table and it broke, she made me smash some windows. This continued on in till in the end we had broken 2 selves, 6 windows and 2 tables. When my dad came back his face was as red as a tomato. He ordered me back to the old fashion car he owns and NAMED.

"Nice match but next time it won't end in a tie, ok?" I said to Phoenix. Then I turned and walked away giggling at my dads face.

_*this is not a typo, Kelly is under the impression that Alex is a boy._

**We would all appreciate it if you would take the time to leave a review.**


	5. Life of a goddess

Life of a goddess

we own nothing but our OCs

Alex P.O.V

Nix has informed me that you mortals wish to know about my life growing up. (Ow, no need to hit Lina!). I have just been violently informed that you do not like to be called mortals. Very well, moving on. My childhood has been very good other then my murderous cousin trying to kill me every now and then. I was brought up by my father, which might be why a lot of mor- I mean Minguardians confuse me for one of the opposite gender. Unfortunately having Thor for a father is not always awesome, for example, I didn't always hate poptartes but when they are the only treat you get for the first 200 years of your life they become quite undesirable. Then there is my uncle. Loki was not the best uncle but he wasn't evil. My cousin on the other hand is a little bit harder to explain. We were born exactly 1 year apart on September 21 meaning I am her elder. We were brought up together and for some unexplainable reason from a very early age, we have been trying to kill each other. It started when I was about the equivalent of an earth 2 year old. We were playing while my father and Loki were sitting in the other room. I don't remember what I did to anger her but the next thing I know I'm an ice sculpture and Kalika is running off into the next room. I hear Kalikas sickeningly high vice saying, "father I just made an ice sculpture, can I destroy it?" and Loki replying, " yes, have fun". Kalika advanced towards me menacingly. When I thought all was lost I heard my fathers voice form the next room. "Was Alexandra not playing in the same room? I have not heard her in a while." This was fallowed by Thor and Loki bursting into the room, just as she was about to smash me. I, of course was saved but it wasn't the end. A few years later, I attempted revenge by throwing Kalika out the highest window. Unfortunately father noticed and saved her, and that is what started the habit. As we got older, the plans got more elaborate, some evolving 8 legged horses, others giant falling rocks. That I think is all you need to know for now. Now if you will excuse me I must go strap rockets to Kalika while she sleeps. "You're going to do what now?!" I hear Kalika yell down the hall. Damn


	6. The Goddess and the jelly babies

_**Phoenix: Hey guys sorry for the delay but Christmas is rather hectic for a child of the Avengers. We still own nothing but our O.C's.**_

_**Alex: and our sarcastic comments :)**_

_**Lina: all flames shall be used in my new project; creating an army of giant jelly babies so I can rule the world. MWA HA HA HA!**_

_**Kelly: if you don't R&R I shall send Fred (my butterfly) after you!**_

Phoenix P.O.V

I was 4 the first time I met Alexandra Thorstar. My parents were always on good terms with Thor so they brought me to Asguard for my fourth birthday. When I was there I met Thor's daughter Alex; she was hundreds of years older then me but at that moment she had the mental and physical structure of a four year old. Normally introducing two extremely powerful toddlers is a bad idea but we actually got along very well.

When I turned 5, I went back to Asguard but my parents made me promise not tell anyone- even Lina about this until the gods decided to present themselves on Earth. After that Alex and I hung out a lot together on Asguard and Minguard (sorry, Earth) and Alex became my second best friend. I stayed true to my word and told no one of Asguard and finally when we were 15, Lina got to meet Alex.

Loki had been causing trouble in New York so my parents told me that Alex and me would help fight. So I grabbed my sword and daggers and went (naturally) to the library. We had decided to look at some Norse mythology books to see if we could find any helpful info, like maybe a chapter (or book) dedicated to "What to do if Loki tries to take over the world", but mostly to see if he had any weaknesses (although with the time difference between when the books were written and now, they may have changed. Slightly).

I'd moved over to a table to start reading figuring Alex would know better then to start a fight in a library (what's the worst that could happen?), when I heard a thump. I groaned. Naturally I thought that Alex, being uneducated in the use of mortal libraries had had an argument with someone over a book and dropped a dictionary on their head or had knocked over a shelf trying to reach the books on top.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" someone said. Relived I thought thank the gods all she did was bump into someone! "That is quite all right mortal. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Alexandra Thorstar but you may call me Alex". I face palmed. Is it really too much to ask to be able to allow your super powerful friend who happens to be uneducated in the use of libraries wander around on her own without her doing something embarrassing?

Just then Alex and her new "friend" walked around the corner. "Lina?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "Well my parents are off fighting Loki so I have nothing to do but what are you doing here?" So then I had to explain what we were doing, how I met Alex and why I'd never mentioned her before. I thought Lina would be angry but she just nodded. "You had a promise to keep, I understand that. So tell me Alex" she said suddenly. "Do you watch Doctor Who?'

I mouthed, "say yes" to Alex from behind Lina but Alex shook her head. "Oh you poor uncultured swine" Lina sighed. She'd been waiting for years to say this but I was her only friend so far and having grown up with her, I knew about Doctor Who. "Goddess or not you are nothing if you've never seen Doctor Who. If you survive this we will have to buy jelly babies and have a marathon." After Lina left (probably to buy large amounts of jelly babies) I turned to Alex. "You knew her for 5 minutes and she's already trapped you." "Is Doctor Who really that bad?" she asked. "Don't know, I've only seen 3 episodes but you are not dying on this mission, pretend or not. Those jelly babies are amazing!" I told her. Alex raised her eyebrows. "And you are my best friend and I would be sad if you died" I said quickly. "Gee I'm so honored that you're my friend", Alex said sarcastically.

Good news! Alex and I didn't die during the mission (yay!), the jelly babies were amazing (words cannot begin to describe their awesomeness) and the show wasn't that bad. So when my mom finds out that I shot her china teacups yelling EXTERMINATE because I had too much sugar, I blame Lina


	7. Danger on the rainbow road

Well I have been told that you all want to know how I came to Earth. I can say it in two words: MY COUSIN. You see mortals. (No Lina I don't care if they don't like being called Mortals now put the fire out.) Anyways, my cousin likes to shove me off the bifrost. On the bright side I've been to all nine realms including Jurithium and for some odd reason I was treated nice. I'm getting off topic aren't I? It all started the day my father chose to abandon me. I was holding onto him and he let go of me and he disappeared. I was sobbing and Alexandra came up behind me and said "Why don't you join your Father?" The next thing I knew I was flying threw the air and I landed on Midguard sustaining a few minor injuries on the way. I wandered around and met a girl named Lina. She had already met my cousin and when I told her who I was she pinned me to a wall and held fire in front of my face. "Are you here to do more damage to Earth like your Father?" I was very confused until I saw the date on a magical screen "WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME I WAS JUST FLOATING AROUND FOR 20 YEARS OH ALEXANDRA YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed and shoved the girl away walking towards the city when I saw lighting. "Oh joy", I muttered as my uncle landed in front of me and my cousin was following not to far behind. I lunged at her only to be held back by Thor "LET ME GO UNCLE THOR." I screamed and Alexandra muttered "Grow up I pushed you off the bifrost 20 years ago" I growled in frustration and crossed my arms "I will freeze you" I hissed and she rolled her eyes "Yeah when S.H.I.E.L.D lets you go." After she said that I was brought to the new and approved Stark towers where I was placed in a room. (Not a cell Thank the Gods? (Does that work?)). The room was odd to me with many contraptions I did not understand until I met Phoenix who I liked the most because she didn't try to attack me (OW Lina). Soon I understood what a T.V was and I watched very interesting shows (Some of them like Dr Who, I will never watch again). I enjoyed my confinement because I didn't see Alex. I was in there for two years until I started high school but that is a different story.


End file.
